


Ignorance

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When nobody sees me, which happens often, given how all of them ignore me even when I'm sitting at the table right across from them, I smile to myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the awesome missuruha @ LJ.

He ignores me. Whatever I say or do, he doesn't care. Treating me like air, he looks through me. And I'm such a fool to pretend I don't notice.

He smiles at Kai and it pisses me off. Then he turns to Reita and Uruha, his best buddies, and starts joking around. I don't even stand a chance to join in on their conversation.

Whenever I make suggestions, he rolls his eyes. An "Are you kidding me?" is all I get every time I try to help with the songs or show him the ones I composed.

When nobody sees me, which happens often, given how all of them ignore me, even when I'm sitting at the table right across from them, I smile to myself. I smile so maybe -- just maybe -- I could make myself feel a tiny bit better. Only a little bit... Maybe if I pretend to be happy for a long enough time, I myself, and not just others, will believe in that lie too.

He doesn't care and it hurts. I've loved him ever since we met; he was the only reason I joined the band. By the time we met, I had already given up all hope to become famous and successful. But with his charm he managed to drag me into this... and here I am now. Do I regret it? No, why would I? I have things I’ve always wanted: a nice apartment, a cool car, beautiful guitars and enough money. I have everything except for one thing: him.

Sometimes I wonder what he would do if I vanished. I wonder how he would react if I disappeared. Would he miss me? Would he even notice?

Maybe he wouldn't even care. Or maybe it'd make him happy, who knows?

To find that out, maybe I should really just vanish.


End file.
